undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisk
"I'll risk it for a chocolate biscuit, FOR NARNIA!" Frisk is a playable character in FightZone, they are a Zoner and Agility User, They use Flowey and their ACT Menu against the opponent to keep their distance Biography After Frisk falls into the Underground, they embark on a journey to return to the surface. Frisk is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mt. Ebott. Appearance Frisk is a human child who wears a striped pink/purple and blue shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. They have medium-length straight brown hair, short bangs, and a blank expression. Powers & Abilities * 'Flowey Shot: '''Frisk points their hand forward and flowey fires a friendliness at them from their shoulder * '''Stick Boomerang: '''Frisk throws their stick at the opponent, it will then come back and hit the opponent in the back * '''Determination: '''Frisk surrounds themselves in red energy and grabs the opponent's throat, smashing them into the ground * '''Merciful Human: '''Frisk counters an attack and kicks the opponent away * '''Flowey Vine: '''Frisk summons Flowey and he shoots a vine from under the opponent * '''Friendliness Pellets: '''Frisk summons Flowey and surrounds the opponent in pellets and shoots them into the opponent * '''Flowey Vines: '''Frisk summons Flowey and wraps the opponent in vines and slams them into the ground Character Trait * '''Menu Buttons: '''Frisk calls upon one of their four act buttons, each having a different effect ** ''Up + Trait: Summons up the FIGHT button, upon use Frisk's attack power increases ** Left/Right+ Trait: ''Summons up the ACT button, upon use Frisk's speed and defense is increased ** ''Down + Trait: ''Summons up the ITEM button, upon use Frisk slowly heals health ** ''Trait: ''Summons up the MERCY button, upon use time slows down some, allowing for Frisk to set up combos or for them to create some distance Gear Moves * '''Mercy's Blessing: '''The enhanced version of ''Merciful Human ''now does a flip kick forward and kicks them into the air, setting up for combos (''Enhances Merciful Human) * 'Flowerful: '''Frisk summons Flowey and he wraps vines around the opponent, sticking them in place (''Replaces Flowey Vines) * 'Determined Look: '''Frisk counters an attack and grabs the opponent by the throat, shooting red energy beams from their eyes (''Replaces Merciful Human) * 'Pacifism: '''Frisk's supermove starts off with Omega Flowey blasting the opponent away instead of countering an attack (''Changes Pacifist) * 'Stick Smash: '''Frisk flips forward and slams their stick down onto the opponent's head * '''Stick To It: '''Frisk rushes forward and stabs the opponent with their stick ** The enhanced version has them stab the opponent multiple times in the chest before breaking it off in the opponent's chest * '''Bandage: '''Frisk replaces their bandage and it heals a bit of health, buffing their stats (''Replaces Menu Buttons) (Requires 2/4 Ability Slots) * 'Determined Dash: '''Frisk surrounds themselves in red energy and dashes at the opponent, knocking them off their feet ''(Replaces Determination) Super Move * '''Pacifist: '''Frisk counters the opponent's attack, pushing the opponent forward, This will follow with Papyrus slamming the opponent into the ground, sending bones through them followed with Toriel picking them up and throwing them into Undyne's spear, she will then stab them in the chest and kicks them away for Frisk to pick them up and pull them back into the arena with Flowey Quotes See Frisk/Quotes Gear See Frisk/Gear Gallery See Frisk/Gallery Trivia See Frisk/Trivia Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Protagonists Category:UNDERTALE Category:Humans Category:Pacifists